coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9005 (3rd October 2016)
Plot A jubilant Macca and his gang leave the Dog & Gun, failing to clock the assault taking place a few paces away. Phil lets David go, threatening to finish the job if he comes near Lauren again. Todd tries to mollify Vinny by suggesting that Eileen cancel the tile order but as she paid in full they have no choice but to take delivery. Audrey sees Freddie and Rita embarking on their evening out in a taxi. The Platts are stunned when David saunters home with a bloodied face, giving them no explanation. Pat persuades Vinny to overlook Eileen's faux pas by reminding him that they'll get their money back. Steve and Tim place themselves at the bar forcing Tommy Orpington to pass by them when he finishes his meeting with Michelle. When he does appear, their plan to act casual goes out the window and they're momentarily starstruck. After a few awkward moments, Tim takes a selfie with Tommy while Steve buys him a pint. David admits to the Platts that he cut Lauren's hair and her dad beat him as payback. Eileen is surprised when Vinny apologises to her. David privately admits to Nick that he was at the Dog & Gun to hurt Macca. Steph is disappointed when Leanne tells her she'll be in the running to cover her as manager when she goes on maternity leave - she expected to be offered the position. Eileen rocks the apple cart again when she tells Pat and Vinny that she's left Street Cars to work on the project full-time. Steve, Tim and Tyrone fawn over Tommy in the Rovers and argue over who gets to drive him to a promo, with Steve winning. Nick cautions David against taking revenge. David knows that Kylie would have agreed and agrees to drop his vendetta but his face tells a different story. Andy puts a good word in for Steph with Leanne. Freddie and Rita have a lousy time at the Zambezi. After walking Rita home, Freddie tells Audrey that he didn't move from his barstool and wishes she'd been there. Leanne tells Steph that the job is hers. In an internet cafe, David discloses underage Clayton's identity on a news article about his trial. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine Guest cast *Phil - James Doherty *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey *Tommy Orpington - Matt Milburn *Macca - Gareth Berliner Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and smoking shelter *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Nick's Bistro *The Dog & Gun - Exterior *Cyber Cafe, Tile Street Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David's family are horrified by the state he returns home in; and Vinny is furious when he realises Eileen has resigned from Street Cars to spend more time on the building project. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,080,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2016 episodes